


so...space dad huh?

by Espy_Ninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddle, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Paladin, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espy_Ninja/pseuds/Espy_Ninja
Summary: This is the story of Adam finding out how much of a dad his boyfriend really is. This happens by all the space kids just kind of showing up in their apartment for some reason?This is the birth of both space and earth dad.





	so...space dad huh?

Ever since the Gala has been kicked out off of earth things have calmed a bit. Yeah, things are still hectic in a whole new way, but nowhere near as bad as they were before. Now the craziness is about freeing the prisoners, getting people back to where they belong, reuniting families, clean up and rebuilding along all the alines that showing up to lend a hand with the rebuilding once they heard what happened to the Paladins’ home. Turns out Shiro and his team made a lot of good friends out there who are all willing to come to help out. 

Though none of that is the hecticness Adam has to worry about. Yeah, he and the others at the garrison are busy as all heck trying to get the planet in order again, but there are some new things that he has come to find far more hectic than his job...and that is the paladins themselves.

With the war done, Takashi has moved back into the little apartment he uses to share with his lover. Adam was more than happy to have the man home once their long talk was over and they worked most of the messy stuff out. They decided to kind of start over but also pick up somewhat of where they left off, it’s hard for them to really explain. Either way, they are back together, and so is their little family and that is what really matters.

When Keith was let out of the hospital, he came back home to. He had lived in their empty room, which had turned into his room, for a good 4 years before everything went down. The apartment was as much his home as it was either of their’s, and neither of them would ever dream of taking that away from him. Keith was Shiro’s brother and kind of like Adam’s child, they are they're own little odd mashed together family. A family Adam wouldn’t dream of trading for anything in the world. 

So with Keith and Takashi both home again, things have kind of fell back into how they worked for the most part. Adam and Keith would have a lot of friendly bickering, even if outsiders might not see it like that all the time. Adam was back to scold Takashi to take care of himself. Takashi was slowly starting to go back to ‘Takashi’, and not just ‘Shiro’ all the time. They are all just kind of falling back into that familiar rhythm of life they had before the shit hit the fan…..well for the most part. 

Adam just got home from work, after a long day of madness and bosses yelling each other. He thought he come home and sit down for a bit before cooking dinner before the three of them, only he walks into his apartment and find Hunk in his kitchen with Keith sitting on a stool at the little nock. The paladins had all been released over the course of the last week, and they still seemed to meet up and hang out all the time around the garrison when they were working... but Adam hadn’t expected to have them popping up in his home. Before he could say a word Keith looked over to him and gave a small wave. “Hey, Adam.” 

Adam nods back and then look to Hunk as the man pops out of the kitchen and offers what could only be called a sunshine boy kind of smile. “OH! Hello, Professor Wolf!” He waves with a ladle still in his hand. “The soup is almost done if you want some.” He then just goes right back to his cooking, as though the kitchen was his own and he has cooked in this place a tough times. 

Adam just blinks a bit and looks between them as he kicks his shoes off at the door, a habit and rule Takashi had got into him when they first started to live together “Um...thanks?” He isn’t sure what else to say or do really. Keith never really had friends before, so Adam isn't used to the little Punk bring people over. Himself and Takashi never really had people over either, they would often go out or hand in a common room on the base when they were with friends of there own. So having another person making themselves home at the apartment is kind of new to him.

As though he never walked in Hunk and Kieth just picked up where ever there chat had left off before Adam walked in. After a moment of hesitation, Adam goes to change into something that isn’t his uniform. He throws on a t-shirt and some comfy pants. Coming back out he notices the door opening again, this time to revile Takashi coming home with a tired, but happy face. “I’m home!” He calls out louder then he has to, but it’s just the way he has always done it.

Adam doesn't even have time to welcome him home before Keith and Hunk started talking to him. Hunk pops out of the kitchen again, the same way as before. “Hey, Shiro! I’m making some real soup, like not the packed stock powered stuff…. “ Hunk seems to grimaces at the idea of the rationed soup. “It will be ready in 5!” 

Takashi just smiles a bit birther as he takes off his shoes and walks over to the bedroom. “Thanks, Hunk, that sounds great” Adam waits in the doorway, leaning on it as he takes in how little Takashi was even questioning this. The leader just smiles as he comes and stands right in front of Adam “Tadaima” He whispers lightly with hopeful eyes, and oh, Adam knows exactly what he is hoping for.

Adam smiles a bit at his boyfriend and whispers back “Okaerinasai” He then leans down to kiss Takashi softly on the lips. Nothing fancy, just a sweet little kiss like they always use to share when the other came home. Somethings will never change, like the soft smile Takashi gets from that little bit of his home tongue being spoken in such a simple, but meaningful way. The sweet kisses they always like to share, the way Keith rolls his eyes when they get ‘gross’ as he likes to call it. Yet for everything that doesn't change, something else will, like the boy in their kitchen making them dinner for some out of the blue reason. Well, whatever. The kids must just be happy to be out of the hospital and abler to chill. Adam shrugs it off as he waits for Takashi to come back out and so they can all eat together. He sure the meal will be great from what Takashi and Keith have told him about the others, some nice conversation with Hunk as well before they all call it a night would be fun.  
\---

Later that night Adam and Shiro are laying bed together, Adam sitting back against the headboard, reading some stuff on his pad, and Takashi nuzzling nicely into his side doing likewise. When Adam is done with that he was readying he looks over at his boyfriend. “You know...it’s kind of odd seeing Keith having friends…” He smirks a little more, honestly, he’s happy for Keith. 

Takashi chuckles and puts his pad down on the nightstand. “Yeah….him and the other paladins are all close...it’s was fun watching them all bound with each other.” The line just makes Adam chuckles as he watches his man lay down a bit more to get ready for sleep. “You sound like a dad” He jokes back putting his own pad to the side and taking off his glass to suit into dreamland. He can hear his lover huff a bit and glances over in time to see Takashi point into a pillow. “Don’t you start” He mutters lightly and moves closer to Adam to take up his favorite sleeping position, as soon as Adam was laying down. He ignores the pillow quickly to haft lay on top of Adam and uses the man as a human body pillow in the prosses. 

Adam smirks pulling the covers over them, all the way up to Takashi’s chin, just how the shorter man likes it. “Start what?” He peeks his lover’s head and wraps both arms around him, looking down at his lover, who likes to sleep much like a child nuzzles al the way under the covers, clinging to something that makes him feel safe. Adam always thought it was kind of cute, to tell the truth. Takashi didn't answer though, he just mutters something Adam can’t understand and closes his eyes to sleep. Adam shrugs it off with a sigh as he allows himself to be taken by sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

About two days later Adam and Takashi both got off work a bit early and went back home to just relax. The garrison got the world’s overall internet back up last night, which means youtube is back up, so they decided to cuddle on the couch and just watch some random stuff for a bit. 

Adam is being little spoon as they are spread out on their couch. Takashi is nuzzled into down locks of hair, his warm human arm being draped over his loves waist. The grip he holds on Adma was a bit different then it was before space, now it’s more clingy, almost needle in a way….but Adam kind of likes it in some ways. The robot arm is over Adam’s chest holding onto his shirt ever so lightly, just kind of hanging there and enjoys its self. Legs are all tangled up, and there is just an overall cozy, fuzzy kind of feeling to the setting. It’s the first time in a long time they have had this kind of time together. Just laying out, cuddles up on the couch, calm, warm, and most of all together. It’s nice. 

About haft way throw whatever they are watching Adam starts to snicker as he feels soft lips going up and down his neck. He chuckles softly and tries to look back at his man. “Having fun?” He mutters out softly reaching back to run his fingers throw the other’s hair. Takashi hums and keeps going, taking full advantage of the chance to be affectionate with his man again. 

Adam was just about to roll over to catch a few kisses on his lips when the door opens without warning and a voice calls out loudly. “KEITH GUESS WHAT!” It makes both men jump a bit, Shiro just leans up a little bit and Adam fully sits up to look over and see Kat-er...Pidge, now in their apartment. “...Keith isn’t here….” Adam said a bit annoyed that his cuddle time with his boyfriend was so abruptly interrupted. 

Pidge looks over to them and seems a bit bummed. Takashi them sits up next to Adam and swings his legs to the ground. “He should be back in a bit...is something up?” Takashi just switches right over from silly boyfriend mood to ‘Shiro leader’ mood....well that is what Adam thought at first at least. 

PIdge takes questions as an invitation and goes to plop herself down on there armchair. “Shiro! Did you know there where theories on us! Like people questioning what happened to us when the crash happened and we went into space!?” Her face seems to light up as she hugs her laptop to her chest. It’s kind of cute watching her flip out over this, one of the few times he has seen her really act her age.

Takashi then starts to talk to her, and Adam sighs, seeing that he won’t be getting his boyfriend back any time soon, and gets up to go make some tea and coco like a good host. As he moves about the kitchen he listens in to their chat and well….hearing Takashi talk her...it’s not ‘Shiro the leader’ talking to her... it’s not ‘Takashi’ either….but it’s more like a mix of the two of them. He still has a feeling of being ‘in charge’ about him, but it’s in a much more laid back kind of way. 

With the tea being made Adam just thinks about how Pidge let herself in without even so much as a knock. Then she just came right in and plopped herself down like she owns the place, much like Hunk with the kitchen the other day. Adam didn’t mind too much, he was a bit annoyed about their little cuddle time being interrupted, but overall it is what it is to him. 

After 20 min, with a mug of some warm liquid in each of them, Keith would come back. As soon as he opens the door Pidge jumps back to her feet to go bombard him. “KEITH! Keith! BuzzFeed unsolved did a theory on us! “ He yells to him and grabs his hand to drag him over to the TV. “THEY DID ONE ON US!” 

Oh man, Adam that show. Keith uses to LOVE it. Whenever they let him pick what to watch he would ask if they can pull some of that up. Adam can’t even count how many times they watched the Mothman one…

Though he wasn’t expecting Keith to take to kindly to being jumped at as soon as he walked in the door. Yet, he just started to talk to her like he was expecting her to be here. Like the other day when Takashi didn’t even question Hunk in the kitchen, Keith isn’t going to question PIdge in the apartment either. Odd...very odd...but at the same time Adam can’t help but get this feeling that it’s for the best this way. That whatever was going, it seems to be making both of the men he lives with happy. So as long as they seem fine and happy with it Adam will just go along for the ride and adopt. 

The next 20min were spent with them watching the ‘Garrison cadets’ episode of Unsolved. Keith and Pidge would be talking about how silly some of the reason where, and how close they honestly got with what seemed to be the oddball answer of aline adoption. Takashi even chimed in from time to time, as did Adam. 

Pidge stays a long time and her and Keith ended up trying to catch up on the episodes they missed. At some point, Adam just assumed she is staying for dinner and goes to get cooking. As he is cooking he feels a warm body on his back and strong arms around his waist. “You know your still band from my kitchen right?” He says lightly as he gets a peek to the cheek. “I know...but I’m not touching anything other than you” Takashi mutters into his neck. Seems like he might get a bit of his missed out on cuddles back after all.

Adam sighs and glances over when he hears Keith and Pidge outrage over something. “So...he has friends who like that kind of stuff with him now huh?” Adam asks in a voice low enough so the kids won't hear him. Takashi snickers against his shoulder. 

“Ohhh yeah...when it somehow came up they both watched this show they started talking about it for hours. It scared everyone else on the ship...they all just kind of slowly noped out of the room as the two of them were kind of showing way more emotions than everyone was used to.….I left after 15 min when Mothman came up.” Adam chuckles, all the times they heard Keith go off about Mothman are too many to count. He’s glad the kid found someone who wholehearted shares his interest. Good for Keith

From there Pidge did end up staying for dinner. Then she ended up falling asleep on the cough with Keith. Takashi would give Sam a call to let him known where she was. As he did that Adam put a blanket over the two and just let them sleep there. They were both hafts laying down anyways and one night of odd sleeping won’t bug there backs anyways. At least they both had some fun, and that’s what counts in the end....but Adam still can’t get over that new little side of Takashi he saw before talking with Pidge.

 

\-------------------------  
The next day is a Friday, and with that fact, they both somehow swing a haft day. Adam And Shiro decided to skip lunch to get off a bit earlier and come home to eat. Adam is standing in the kitchen getting there lunch ready, with Takashi holding onto him from behind. The former paladin loves being able to just stand there and hold Adam again after such a long time apart, after so long of never knowing if he would get to do this again. Ever since he has gotten back home he has done this every chance he has gotten. Adam kind of enjoys it too, he missed having the other around when he cooked. Feeling a pair of warm arms snuggly around his waist, a chin on his shoulder, or feeling the soft kisses Takashi likes to leave around his shoulders and neck. Adam chuckles at the feather kiss he starts to get. “Takashi that tickles.” His voice is low and muttered because he doesn't want it to stop one bit.

Takashi chuckles a bit and pulls his lover a bit closer, going to nibble at Adam’s neck just a bit more. He missed this so much. He would just keep playing around like this until the food is done. “But I’m hungry now~” He’s being a bit playful, something he also hasn’t had a chance to do in a long time. 

Adam is just about to joke back about the food when the door opens. “Keith no! That is not the answer and you know it! “ And in comes Lance with Keith. He can hear Keith sigh as he bickers back with Lance... loudly.

Adam looks over and just watches as both boys go into Keith’s room without even noticing anyone else in the room with them. Adam can still hear them bicker throw the closed door. He blinks a bit and just looks at the door. It was like the boys where just in a world of their own when they talk..well well bicker with each other. “The heck was that?” He asks lightly.

Takashi sighs just softly shaking his head without even looking over. “That was every day bickering right between Keith and Lance… you get used to it.” 

Adam snickers, “Are they just that deeply pinning for each other or something? “ Wait...get use to? Does this mean Lance is going to coming over a lot?

Takashi chuckles and Adam can feel the warm breath back on his neck. “Yeah, more or less….I think Pidge and Hunk even have money on when they are going to start dating..” 

The taller man just sighs. “Guess Keith really has grown up….” It feels odd watching Keith with his first crush, it feels like just yesterday he was the little punk Takashi brought home with no warming. Sadly Adam gets snapped out of his line of thought far soon when Keith and Lance get louder, yelling at each other. 

That seems to be some kind of queue as Takashi lets go of Adam and took a step closer to the door. “Hey!” He yells at the boys. “Knock it off! We don’t need the neighbors hearing you!” Then two soft mutters of “Sorry Shiro….” can be heard before Adam feels two arms around him yet again. 

Glasses covered eyes glance over at the buff man as he settles back into place into place on the taller’s shoulder. “Nice work dad.” As soon as the joke leaves his mouth he feels and hears Takashi grown into his neck. “Adam no.” The others said liked a pointed statement, even though Adam has no clue where it came from. He just shrugs it off though and goes back to cooking as the bickering in the other room is kept to a low volume.

 

\----------  
It is the seem the very next day that Adam gets his next taste of the paladins in his home, all of them at once. Adam has no clue when it happened, but they all seemed to decide they would have dinner at His and Takeshi's place this Saturday night. Everyone just kind of came over with a few things they can use for the night. Pidge came with her game system and got that set up for all of them to play an assortment of Mario games, Lance came with half the ingredients for dinner as Hunk was doing the cooking with the other half already. Allura and Coran came as well, each with something Adam wan;t quite sure what it was, he wants to say one is a dessert that they got from the alien vendors that have been popping up and the other is something called Numvill that Takashi promptly told him NOT to touch when Corran was out of earshot. 

So this is where he is. In his apartment, at an impromptu due dinner party. Adam doesn't even bother to question it at this point and just goes to give Hunk a hand in the kitchen. As he cooks with the yellow paladin he can hear playing the game with the others, seems there on Mario party. Once everything is at the point where they just need to wait, Adam and Hunk take the few steps it takes to get out to of the kitchen and into the living room.

Here Adam sees something kind of interesting. Keith, Lance, and Allura are on the couch with Lance in the middle. Pidge, being the little deviant she is, is sitting on the headrest part of the couch to Keith’s open side, her feet on the armrest. Then there is Corran in the comfy chair to the side and Takashi, sweet child like Takashi, just sitting criss-cross on the floor to the side of the coffee table. Hunk is now leaning over the couch behind Lance and next to Pidge as they go into a 2x2 minigame.

Allura was sitting out this game to try and understand it first, so the teams end up being Keith and Lance v.s Takashi and Pidge….Adam has never seen hell breaks out so fast in his life...and he’s a teacher! As the game went on Keith was...bad...very bad, and Lance accused him to sabotaging them as Shiro and PIdge quickly won. Pidge then starts to joke about she didn't need any help to beat his ass, which quickly got her a “Language” from Takashi, but it does nothing to end the fight. Allura buts in trying to ask something and soon gets pulled into the bickering as well. Hunk tries to calm them down like the sweet child he is but again it douses nothing to help. Corran, for some unforeseen reason, starts to tell some story for whatever reason. Adam watches as the 4 on the cough bicker with no end in sight.

“Alright enough.” Then Just like that, they all stop and turn to Takashi. The man barry even raised his voice but it shut them all up like magic. “Lance, Keith just isn’t good at games, leave him alone. “ Keith glares at Takashi for that one, but it’s the truth. The kid can only play racing games. “Pidge stops giving Lance a hard time, and Lance stops saying that she’s cheating. It’s pidge, don’t expect to just beat her at a video game without a good fight.” 

Pidge grins. “Ha! See! Space dad to stop!” She seems victories and Lance huffs and crosses his arms muttering a small “She started it.”

Wait…. ”Space dad?” Adam asks walking over to his boyfriend. He can see Takashi’s face just drop. 

Hunk snickers. “Oh, you didn’t know? Yeah so like...when we were in space Shiro was the one who kind of kept us all in line and like alive….he acted a lot like a dad so we all started to call him space dad… It was a joke at first but it just kind of fit so it stuck” Oh, sweet, sweet innocent Hunk doesn't know the ammo he just gave Adam.

Everything from the last few days starts to click into Adam’s mind. Why all the kids just showed up here, why Talashi didn’t seem to give a fuck, why Keith was so chill with all of it. Oh….this man. Adam gives him a pointed look as he smirks. “Takashi Shirogane….” He uses his playful warning tone. “Did you adopt 3 MORE kids without asking me? Again?” 

He can see Takashi’s face just drop as the man groans and leans back, falling onto Adam’s legs. He then mutters out one last plea, “Adma...please..….”

Ever since Takashi just kind of brought Keith home without warning it became a kind of a joke between them. Takashi can’t go out alone without bringing home some kind of small childlike thing. He has always told him ‘better not bring any more kids home’ as a joke when he went to talk at any event, or he brought it up as a sly comment of, ‘yes this coming from the man who brought a child home, late might I add, without even so much of a phone call.’.

Adam loves Keith, and he wouldn’t trade how things turned out for the world. Though that doesn't mean he can’t bust his man’s chops for it, and now this? “Takashi you went into space and bring home 3 more children! I just can’t let you out of my sight.” There is clearly no malice in his voice, but the others in the room, minus Keith, all look at him in shock. 

None of them have ever seen Shiro like this. Not once have they see the man look so...like this. It’s odd but in a good way. They look to each other and then at Shiro, who is still getting a hard time from Adame. Pidge just grins her little gremlin grin, “Wow space dad, you didn’t even tell your boyfriend you have more kids? That is so not cool, how could you forget us like that!” Oh, she is so Adam’s favorite now. 

Adam was already bad with bringing up what happened with Keith, but this? Being a space dad of 3 cadets, and some kind of brother to Allura?...yeah, no. No Adam will never let him live down being space dad, and from the looks of it, Lance and Pidge seem to be on his team now as Lance is facking hurt and playing up the dad stuff.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun, besides Adam doesn't really mind having a house of kids now that he knows they are his kids. Because let's face it, if Takashi takes them in then Adam knows he is going to end up taking them in to. Someone has to keep them all alive, including Takashi.

Such was the birth of earth dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say thanks to @HereComeDatBoi  
> thanks a lot for talking with me and making not feel so cringly for trying to make this :)


End file.
